All The Small Things Part 1
by Frankie Samuel Li
Summary: Goku is going through hell in his realtionship with Chi-chi and is having trying to him his self while Vegeta is going through hell with himself.....Wil they get there lives together !
1. Confession to Oneself

I Wrote this in first ...its Vegeta

My thoughts of him were racing through my head...I couldnt stop!!!! My heart was racing and my pulse was pounding everytime I heard his name...

Goku.

Bulma called my from afar,

"Yes honey?"

She kissed my in the morinig as usual.

"What's troubling you hon...why?"

"You seem oftly strange after that time you and Goku were just sitting on the couch talking what's wrong???"

"Nothing!" I blurted out as my face blew up to a firey red

She had that mishevious smile

"You like him right???"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She smiled softly."Don't mad just toyin' with ya!"

She turned and walked in her furocious catwalk back upstairs.

Damn...I Just couldn't tell her that I did...welI dont know if I DO like ...or should say love him


	2. A fever you cant sweat out!

As those days grew longer, my feeling began to grow...I didn't know what to do!!! I would wake up in the middle of the night moaning soft silent wispers of his name and quivering from his touch in my fantises,There would be moments where I would snap out of my fantises in the shower...holding myelf like I dreamed of him doing.

but all I know those were never coming true.

Later on that day, I sat at my computer searchin the computer for something for philosophy for my 20 page essay for the mid terms in my final year of college, I slowly went from typing:

_"The basic reason for our need for people in out everyday lives...is beause I love you Goku. You make my knees shake as strong as I am, and my heart fluter...your smile is like an angels words...I love you so much I have orgasmic moans in my sleep wimpering out your name...I want you to take my to you bed and just let me be all yours.I want you all to myself...I'll be you everything "_

Moments after I her Bulma's soft sigh behind my back afer her pause, I immedently erased all of it...but the damage was done...no words were spoken of it. She walked up the bedroom.

"B...Baby--"

She just gave me a guesture to come...which I did.

"Honey" I kissed her passionately.

She pushed me off of her.

"How come you didn't tell me?!!?!?!"

"You what???"

"Are you gay?!?!"

"I'm not gay!!!" I blurted out with tears almost...

I hated that word...not because of the people...but I was raised on a non "Man-on-Man -convo" not a "Man-on Man Intimacy" But the rason I reared it...it was because of the simple fact that I feard it...and while she screamed at me in fury, I notice that I never feared it...it was all an illusion...itrs all around me!!!! I was amased...I laughed and walked back my computer.

About and hour and a half later, the door knocked, It was Goku.

Right in fron of him, I stood I wanted to jump into his arms. As I took another look at his face.

It was red and his eyes were too as if he were criying all the way here.

"Vegeta...we need to talk."

I continued to look into his beautiful black eyes.

"Now!!!"

I snapped out of it and walked him to the couch.

About 20 seconds later, he bursted in tears.

"What's wrong"

I conforted him in a femine way.

"I want a divorce!!!"

"What--why...You and Chi-chi been together for the longest???"

"She's faving an affair with some guy!!!!"

I was pissed just as Goku was.

I wanted to kill her for making my love hurt like this!

This was an outrage...making Goku cry this hard ...He's too beautiful for this!!!

"It's ok..." I held him tight and some of emotions slipped of me...I kissed him!!!"

o//0 Oh gawd ...why me?!??!?!? I thought...

But luckily it was on his forehead. He seem to not notice it. I was relief.

"And I told her something and we got into a really bad arugement..."

"What????"

"I told her I'm having second thoughts..."

"About what?????"

"My...my...-I can't tell you!!!!!!!!!!! "

I wanted to ring his head soooo bad--but I had knew it had to be serious.

"I...think I'm not straight..."

"Huh? What the fuck??"  
He looked away and sighed,"I'm Gay..."

And just like that, my blood raced, my body was hot and I began to sweat bullets.I sat there looking into his geogous nightly textured eyes.

I grew even more still as my confidence shitted out of my ass.

I stammered in my mind on what to do.

"Vegeta??? Are you ok???"

He scooted closer to me. and his hand gently on my thigh. He was unaware where it landed or where it was moving about at ...but he sure looked down when he felt my utterly erected penis.

I moaned and left the room.

I dropped my trousers and looked at myself.

"Why???" I rested my back against the bathroom door and began to jack-off.

Out of the blue,Goku knocks on the door, scaring the shit out of me.

"ILL BE OUT IN A SECOND DAMNIT!!!!"

I felt bad leaving him there so I quckily wrapped it up and left out.

"Yes Goku???" '

"Why did you walk out like that???"

I blushed and looked away.

"You hand landed on my dick..."

" o//0 oh...sorry //' "

As I sat there next to him I wanted to fuck him right then and there!!!!

But the little angel damn you angel told me no.

"Y...you want to go to my college with me for the day???"  
"But I can't...I'm not enrolled!"

"Don't worry...the school is wat too big for you to notice. //"


	3. Scotty Dosen't Know?

The next day, I was excited and joyful due to the fact that, Goku was going!!!

As we walked to my first class, his fave glew like lights on a tree.

We joked and played during each period.

I haven't had this much fun in years!!!!

When lunch came I just relaxed on the grass as the fantasies slowly dissapeared...

" 'Geta!"

I opened my eyes and he was above me looking into my eyes.

I blushed

"Yes..."

Goku began to close in on my personal space, I cringed and hoped he'd moved back.

As I cringed and curled up into a ball I fel my lips being touched.

I opened them and I was him caressing my face.

"K...K...Kakarrot?!?!"

He gave me a gentle smile.

"You...have a gentle face."

"I pushed him off gently and blushed.

"G...Goku...you acting so ...weird-er lately???"

What did I do ?!?!?"

"You know????"

"Nope...dunno "

He stuck his tounge out at me. "I cocked my brow and turned.

Moments later, I felt a soft sensation on my lips

I opend my eyes and it was Goku kissing me!!!!

I pushed him trying not to show feelings.

"What was that for?!?!?"

"Returning the favor"

I had the urge to sweat bullets...they wouldnt come out.

"You kissed my head." he yipped pointed to the exact spot.

I blushed and turned away."

"Eh! um...yeah"

He looked at me stern and I couldn't stand it!!!

He clasp my hand and walked me to the bathroom.

"G--Goku?!?!?"

We were alone in the bathroom now...alone.

I grew excited just being like this around him.

He kissed my body and he made so weak, I held him so close to me to suport myself.

"...Goku...I love you..."

He continue to kiss me and not to respond.

"Goku...--"  
His touch made weak to the point where I couldn't stand.

I began to slowly fall to my knees.

" 'Geta...you've been wanting me this bad???

I bit my lip as he dare to go farther, He massage my shaft slowly.

"Ugh! Goku...fuck me!"

"Nope!"  
He smile misheveiously.

"Why...????"  
"I want you to fuck me! "

He licked the head of my cock, I wanted him to be inside me so badly!!!!

"Please Goku!!!!"

"No..."

He lifted me on the top of the sink counter --the hell i know what its called lol--

and began to grind on me.

" 'Geta"

"I want you...in me"

"But!--"

I pouted as he inserted me into him, OMG OMG OMG He was soooo tight!!!!

"AH! 'Geta!!! Your so big"

He wimpered in my ear"

I began to thrust his slowly. His body was so gentle and soft.

" 'Geta...You feel **PERFECT** ..."

I moaned while continued to comment me on my "love makin skills".

" 'Geta...I want to to--"

Just as the moment to better, the door opened.

"...Vegeta!"

It was my best friend, Scott. I grew up with him...he was gay..and I was and still confused, he was my first kiss and time...and it made my heart have an itchy sensation when he saw me.

"...'Geta...is...is this your lover????" he mummbled...I could tel he still had feelings for me after I moved from the UK about 14 yrs. ago

"...e...Yeas..."

"...Oh...-- I'll let you two contin..."

He locked and closed the door...and these were one of the reasons I hated singled-stall toliets!!!

I quickly jumped into my clothes and walked after him.

"S...Scott!!!"

He start to speed up, I began to run after him.

I yoked him back.

"Scott!!! Will fuck-in listen to me!!!!"

He turned around with eyes full as Niagra.

"Please...honey..."

I kissed him as Goku walked out the toliet.

He pushed him off.

"Your his lover ...go fuck him!!!!!"

"Scott!! Listen!!!"

I yoked him again.

"Listen...were in diffrent times...I've moved on and that dosen't mean I don't lve you...I do!"

"No you don't"

I couldn't make myself look any worst so I left.

Goku walked up to me.

"Who's that??"

"Ex...he won't move on ...it makes me feel guilty.."


End file.
